


Bedwarmer

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Drama & Romance, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Nobility, Non-Graphic Smut, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, gay relationship, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: Sometimes love only lasts for a moment.
Series: Set Ablaze [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wildfire





	Bedwarmer

Wildfire stretched, the luxurious sheets sliding over her body like water. Her movements pulled the red satin off the voluptuous form next to her. A smile widened over her face, and she bent her head, leaving a trail of delicate kisses down the spine of the sleeping woman, who murmured into the pillow, dark hair spread over her face.  
“You are as insatiable as your namesake.”  
Wildfire smiled impishly, not a bit apologetic. “Perhaps I am simply hungry and confused your skin for melted caramel.” She bent, trailing more kisses along the side of her companions waist, delighting in the shudder it caused. “It is such an easy mistake to make.”  
The woman sat, her hair falling away to frame a regal face, elegant cheekbones framing eyes like liquid night, so dark they seemed to pull in light itself, and now, they were regarding Wildfire with a familiar hunger. “Not all of us replenish so easy as you, my love.” Strong hands with long, delicate fingers appeared from under the sheets, reaching for Wildfire even as she pressed herself against the other woman. They drew together for a long, hungry kiss, and the other woman was shaking when they parted.  
The woman tilted her hair forward, burying her face in the curve of Wildfire’s neck, hiding her expression. “Stay here. With me.”  
Unseen by her lover, a pained look flashed across Wildfire’s face, quickly replaced by a wry smile. “You know that I cannot. It would not take long for your husband to become unbearably jealous, and you would be upset when I killed him.”  
The other woman pulled back, her face now serious, full of longing and earnest emotion. “I would not, I promise you. We could rule together, you and I. Who could stop us? Who would want to?”  
A sad smile crossed Wildfire’s face as she caressed the cheek of the woman who loved her so dearly. “Oh my dear, sweet Amira. Older than I and yet so young still. You forget how your own world works.” She settled back against the mount of luxurious pillows at the head of the bed, pulling the nude, golden form of Amira with her. “Do you not remember how you saw me, at first? How all of your people saw me? A demon from hell, something titillating enough to entertain, to toy with but not a real person. Never human enough to matter.” Amira slid forward, curving the length of her body against Wildfire’s, resting her head on her chest while the other woman spoke.  
“Even if they did not see me as a simple perverse plaything, your king would not like his cousin murdered—you are all related, you royals—and he would come for me, for us. And even then, even if he did not see it as a challenge to his own authority, your people would still demand of you an heir, which is one of the few things I cannot give you.” Melancholy shadowed her face. “And I have no desire to be your mistress while you kill yourself siring whelp after whelp for that fool husband of yours, and those ignorant morons you call a court.” A sigh escaped her, and she kissed Amira’s head softly, inhaling the deep floral scent of her hair. “We always knew, from the moment we kissed, the moment we first shared each other’s bodies, that this beautiful, wonderful thing we have, it is temporary. All of the best things are.”  
She pulled Amira further until their bodies were matched, chest to chest, their eyes locked on each other. “Let us enjoy the time we have together, not mourn that it will be gone.”  
Amira’s eyes trembled with unshed tears. “Wildfire,” she searched the other woman’s eyes for some sign that there could be hope for them yet. “I love you. Please, we could-”  
Swallowing her own tears, refusing to acknowledge her pain, Wildfire leaned forward, drowning out the pleas in a hungry kiss, hands sliding downward, both of them drowning their pain in the mounting pleasure.


End file.
